


Cats & Spider-Man

by yunchuyin



Series: cats & Spider-Man [1]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Cat！Mark, Crossover Pairings, Eduardo Saverin is Spider-Man, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你知道，拯救世界不是个容易活儿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats & Spider-Man

#所以 

失败了的BOSS回来决心教训偷装备的猫咪侠一顿。 

血的教训。 

 

#好朋友 

Dustin，Chris，和倒了血霉的Sean。 

大家跟Mark同甘共苦。 

 

#前•好朋友 

Eduardo在纽约拯救邻居们，没他啥事儿。

 

#但是 

作为现任男友，Eduardo接到一通奇妙的来电，猫咪三重奏。 

 

#意料之外 

“猫咪们又不会毁灭世界，试着跟它们友好相处行吗Mark！” 

挂断。 

 

#意料之中 

Mark：“喵喵喵。” 

翻译：Wardo正忙，要过一会儿才能赶过来。 

Dustin：“喵喵喵。” 

翻译：那我能回家嘛？至少我家里还有个窝和食物。

Chris：“喵喵——喵嗷！”

翻译：你们能别他妈喵了吗！想想办法！ 

 

#惊喜 

Sean：“哇哦，你们都喵喵喵……谁能告诉我这是怎么回事儿？！” 

 

#可怕 

“喵喵喵！” 

“喵哇！” 

“喵——！” 

 

#外挂字幕 

只有Sean讲人话。 

 

#好奇心 

Sean是怎么用一只猫的器官讲出英语的？

 

#学术研究 

Mark凑上去歪头观察了三秒，凭借他丰富的战斗经验，一爪子撂翻Sean！

Dustin以体重取胜，实现全面压制。

Chris掰开了他的嘴…… 

 

#血的教训

Sean咬了Chris一口。狠狠地！

 

#和解

“老实说我不是很精通生物学。”

“尤其是猫的生理结构。”

“赞成。”

“虽然我不知道你们在说什么，但这事儿不能就这么算了！”

 

#好的方面

其实情况没有那么糟，最胖的猫咪快乐地说，至少我们是在Mark家里变身的。

优雅的那只点头赞同，这省去了很多麻烦。他不想在当一只猫的时候还要操心工作，在这方面不得不说BOSS还挺贴心的。

猫的爪子虽然有点不方便，但好在他已经习惯了，有着柔软浅褐色皮毛的猫想，伸了个懒腰跳上沙发。

 

#坏的方面

嘿，你们到底在说啥？

 

#机智的方面

“Hi，Eduardo，我知道你可能有点忙，但我们遇到了一些状况。就是那些……喵喵喵的状况，所以你能尽快赶回来吗？”

Eduardo惊恐地答应了，可那之前他们四个仍然得独自度过今天余下的时光。

 

#电脑万岁！

“来，从现在起不准喵，你们得打字。”

 

#手机呢？

键盘太小，使用艰难，Mark的测试体验非常不好。

 

#人缘

没有猫理Sean，反正只有他一只听不懂。

 

#猫生大事

Marky，我可以挠你家沙发吗？它们看起来软软的。

Chris看起来也软软的，皮毛微微起卷的猫咪回答道。

 

#友情危机

语言不通，不能做朋友了！

Sean愤而上网。

 

#物种危机

剩下三只猫齐齐卧在沙发上晒太阳。

其实当只猫挺不错的。

我也觉得，我好久没有这么放松过了，生活真美好。

减压。

当猫咪时间最长的卷毛猫言简意赅，顺便谴责了BOSS这种做好事不做到底的行为，以及他们是否真的会永久性变身？

 

#食物危机

晚饭时间，大家都饿了。

最好不要乱吃东西，我猜，人类的食物很可能让我们生病甚至挂掉。

 

#物种危机•level 2

你现在就“人类的食物”了吗？

 

#解决之道

我家有猫粮，各种口味。

 

#更大的危机

Marky，严肃地回答我们一个问题。

为啥你家会有这么多猫粮？？

 

#老大的自觉

如果你没得老年痴呆，Dustin，我打赢了你们家那片的猫老大。

所以？

我是新的老大了，偶尔也该发点零食。如果你想吃，除了猫粮还有很多别的东西。

……Chris，我感到人类被微妙地嫌弃了。姜黄色皮毛的猫咪感到异常沮丧，年终奖也没见他这么费心过！

我现在是一只猫，对人类不感兴趣。

公关先生已经厌倦了经常被无数人类注视的生活，伸爪子推推Mark，准备感受一下猫咪的味觉世界。

 

#存在感

默默上着网的Sean被大家遗忘了。

 

#饥饿感

等想起来找吃的，沙发上的三只猫已经不知踪影，而Mark的冰箱像被一群老鼠洗劫过那么干净。

Sean决定明天跟Eduardo抗议一下。

 

#感动

Dustin残留了一点人性，给Sean叼了一包食物。

 

#猫的报恩

Sean艰难地摆弄手机，给Dustin照了张照片。

并在社交网络上表示Dustin小天使真是只好猫！

 

#意外

没过几分钟Sean就收到了一个女生的回复。

它真可爱！是男孩子吗？你的猫？我想或许他可以和我的Ferncloud交个朋友，她是个超漂亮的女孩儿！

同时Sean收到了一张照片。

 

#深思熟虑

三秒之后Sean大声喊他们过来看Dustin的新女友。

 

#惊呆了

大笑之后他们不知为何摸到了一个宠物网站，开始浏览。

“这只很乖，一看就是个甜心。”

“这只也不错，眼睛像玻璃球一样漂亮。”

“还有她的毛，蓬蓬软软的，手感超好的样子。”

“你们可以停一下吗？”

“Chris，去给你家Sean发短信，好吗？”

“多谢提醒，早发过了，但是你们评论前最起码看下基本信息，好吗？这简直太羞耻了。”

“我不觉得我们评论一只猫有什么好羞耻的。”黑猫Sean抖抖胡子，大自然界的规律，好吗！

“那是只公猫，”依然保持了智商的卷毛猫舔舔爪子，委婉地告知另一只卷毛猫，“丧失了生育能力的。”

没什么好在意，真的，人类不具备肉眼辨别猫咪性别的能力。

完全不具备。

 

#气氛

两只直男猫和两只基佬猫尴尬地对视。

 

#后知后觉

等一等，我们是不是搞忘了一件事？

什么？

我们给Eduardo打了电话，吃了饭，看了猫妹子，还有什么要做？

我知道了，我们还该看个电影！

不，我们忘了Beast。

 

#言灵

饭点已经过了，但是Mark还没来喂它。好狗狗委屈地到处找主人。

然后它看见了四只猫。

 

#连带责任

Mark，你的狗，你上。

 

#我们又不是演猫狗大战

在智商上我们可以藐视Beast。

在武力上我们最好立刻想个办法拯救自己。

 

#经验之谈

跳到柜子上，记得找比Beast高的地方。

 

#猫的本性

我恨养狗的人。

Dustin，昨天你才对Beast表达过此生仅次于鲑鱼的爱意，你太善变了。

我恨你，Mark。

每次加班你都这么说。CEO无动于衷。

 

#猫生困境

你们站在柜子上，下面有一只虎视眈眈的大狗。

接着你们之中有人说，嘿，有谁觉得晕吗？我变的猫好像有点恐高。

 

#智商决定一切

鉴于对这栋建筑物的熟悉程度，Mark在十秒内思考出了一条逃生路线。

我先跳下去引开Beast，你们立刻冲到书房去，最多90秒后我回来，你们要想办法关上门挡住Beast。

 

#结果

至少他们有台电脑看电影。

 

#另外

你们发现了吗？

为看什么片子喵喵得一片混乱的三只猫停下来，齐齐歪头看向Mark。

看《社交网络》，另外Sean也在喵了。

 

#always him

Sean你也不会说人话了吗！这是个值得研究的现象，我们等会儿再说。

Marky，你不觉得看这部片子稍微有点微妙吗？

此处“微妙”可与“悲惨”替换。

顺便问一下Eduardo知道你知道这部片子并打算跟我一起欣赏吗？

大家用看榴莲的眼光盯着Sean。

 

#自白

抗议一下，我对Mark没有任何超过Facebook以外的兴趣。他都不喊我吃饭！

 

#魔性的西皮

这么说你对Dustin有超过Facebook以外的兴趣咯？

 

#转移话题

不管怎样，Marky你不觉得在这样的晚上看你的离婚始末有点太悲惨了吗？

 

#Crossover

是很悲惨，浅褐色的卷毛猫坦诚道，尤其每当结尾看着他一个人不停F5，我都会庆幸自己活在一个混合同人的世界中。

 

#观影结束

我们该讨论正事了，关于Sean的语言变更问题，你们有什么好的想法吗？

有，姜黄色猫咪抬头打了个呵欠，我困了，我们能明天再谈么？

附议，我们可以等明天再观察一下，万一我又变回来了呢？

Mark？

Mark已经趴在桌子上睡了，或许他看完电影有点忧伤过度。Chris甩甩尾巴，也准备休息。

Chris，过去点成不？黑猫凑过来，把Chris推到褐色猫咪身边。

桌子很大Sean，如果你想跟Mark睡请自便。

不Chris，挨着睡暖和，我们现在是娇弱的小猫咪，感冒可是很要命的。

Sean说得有道理，我真的很困了，晚安Chris。

最终他们挤成了一团。

 

#英雄登场

Eduardo打开门，发现委屈的好狗狗一只，所以他先给Beast准备了食物，再去遛了狗。

 

#阻碍

如果你没忘记，书房的门被锁上了。

但幸好Eduardo是蜘蛛侠。

 

#同喜同喜

睡醒的四只猫咪正翻着肚子晒太阳，然后他们聊起了超级英雄电影。

我喜欢蜘蛛侠。Mark最先表态。

我也是。暖洋洋的姜黄色猫咪伸了伸懒腰说，不要任何理由。

每件事都是有原因的，Dustin。阳光下皮毛微微泛金的猫舒服地眯上眼睛，但我同意，我也最喜欢蜘蛛侠。

真是太棒了！我也是！黑猫兴奋地喵喵喵，胡子高兴得一翘一翘。

你认真的吗Sean？

当然，从小我就是蜘蛛侠的狂热粉丝，你看我们都姓Parker。

那么恭喜你，你也生活在一个混合同人的世界里。

 

#偶像

Sean没想到说完这句话的十五秒钟后蜘蛛侠就从窗户跳了进来。

 

#做梦一样

Sean噌地坐了起来！

但有猫比他更快，Mark“嗖——”地蹦进了蜘蛛侠怀里！

 

#有男朋友了不起

Sean惊呆了，立刻效仿之。

可惜Chris眼疾手快把他按住了，顺便说一句Dustin的体重功不可没。

Sean怒视他们。

“淡定一点儿，你又不是蜘蛛侠的男朋友。”

“淡定不了！Mark也不是！有男朋友了不起吗！Eduardo知道吗！”

黑猫躺在地上打滚儿。

 

#忠告

请捡起你丢掉的智商，Mr. Parker。

 

#后悔

Sean滚了四圈以后，大脑终于处理好巨大的信息量，给出Eduardo=蜘蛛侠的结论。

从“我爱蜘蛛侠”开始，到“我会给他送花的”结束，Sean Parker不知道他应该先后悔哪件事。

 

#做猫呢，最重要的是快乐

不是就蜘蛛侠吗，黑猫冷静理智地爬起来拍拍灰蹲好，我有一柜子手办！

 

#上帝爱你，Mr. Parker

然后砰地一声，Sean看见另一个手办出现在他面前。

 

#BOSS的谜の心意

目瞪口呆的四只猫和一位蜘蛛侠面面相觑，然后把书房翻了个底朝天。

他们找到了BOSS的遗留小礼物和一封信。

“致亲爱的小动物们——”Chris念到，接着提出疑问：“蜘蛛也算动物吗？”

“你确实生物不好，亲爱的，蜘蛛是节肢动物。”姜黄色猫咪回答。

“好吧。”他接着念：“我并非有意如此，但我希望Mr. Zuckerberg能从中汲取到一些教训，比如乱动别人的机器是不好的行为。对你们的遭遇表示诚挚的歉意，我将在老地方等候你们，帮你们恢复原状。”

“哦不。”由于听不懂喵喵喵，Eduardo不得不自己看完信，再绝望地捂住脸。

“老地方是哪儿？”状况外的黑猫发问。

Chris眼神飘忽，Dustin挥了挥爪子，感到自己微胖的身材也许不能在一路中遇到的猫和狗中胜出。

“不要担心，”猫老大说，“我们会安全的。”

Eduardo摸了摸软褐色卷毛猫暖呼呼的心口，稍微放下了心，他可是蜘蛛侠，不是吗？

 

#准备出发

“好了，伙计们，路程有二十英里远，我去准备食物和水，你们最好随便找个东西挂在脖子上以标记身份。”

Eduardo看着面前花色各异的四只猫，深感任务艰巨。

With great power comes great responsibility.

他默念台词。

 

#Palo Alto出游记

无数行人驻足围观路边的矮墙，四只猫咪步伐优雅，其中一只背着手帕小包袱，另一只还载着蜘蛛侠手办。

是的，因为食物和水太重，而他们终于想起来他们都是亿万富翁。

咖啡馆女店员发誓她这辈子最萌的一个画面就是毛绒绒的小猫们蹲在桌上一起分享饼干。

上帝呐它们还有个小蜘蛛！

萌度暴击❤

 

#Palo Alto逛街记

Eduardo拿着一条米白色的小围巾挂上Dustin的脖子，Chris给自己挑了蝶形丝带领结，Sean则拥有了一只不会响的金色铃铛（避免干扰他的听力）。

Mark什么也不带，Eduardo就是他的标志。

 

#Palo Alto历险记

一只流浪狗凶狠地冲过来。

一群流浪猫凶狠地冲过来。

一个流浪汉凶狠地冲过来。

一位大BOSS凶狠地冲过来。

 

#烦

“我受够了。”Dustin四脚朝天摊在地上说。

Chris枕着他的肚子：“同意。”

“我也同意。”Sean舔着自己的毛。

而Eduardo趴在Mark怀里，他俩安静地睡着了。

“我感到自己要瞎了。”

“我们已经瞎过了。”Dustin安慰道，把胸口借给他躺。

“谢谢，我真爱你。”

“不客气，我也爱你。”

我真的要瞎了，而且想吐。by Chris

 

#结局

小动物们历经千辛万苦于第二天赶到了指定地点。

BOSS向他们致以问候，并让他们排队走进他新发明的机器变身还原，还贴心地准备了衣服。

Eduardo是第一个，接着依次是Dustin、Chris、Sean和Mark。

 

#Mr. Parker & Mr. Parker

“说老实话，你长得很可爱。”

蜘蛛侠蹲在Sean面前，决定抓紧机会调戏一把，挠了挠猫咪的下巴。

“喵喵。”

黑猫用头顶蹭了蹭蜘蛛侠的手心。

 

#血的教训

Mark最后出来。

人形的。

以及一双耳朵，和一条尾巴。

 

#伟大的友谊

大家笑晕了。一拥而上摸摸耳朵，逮逮尾巴。

愤怒的Mark试图用尾巴把他们抽飞，但显而易见他不可能成功。

 

#真正的结局

不要担心，一个星期后他就会恢复的。

 

#开心吗Eduardo

不，他烦死了。

这么大一只我怎么可能抱在怀里？！

 

#你真的不开心吗Eduardo

好吧，在某些方面而言，还不错。

 

#开心吗大家

这星期Facebook每个人都面带诡异的笑容，Mark面无表情地带着耳机专心工作。但他的尾巴蜷曲成一个不爽的形状，出卖了他的真实心情。

“你看到暴君了吗？”

“有点萌啊。”

“但攻击力似乎上升了[手动拜拜]”

“他现在一分钟就可以骂哭一个人，附赠连击mode on.”

“萌是要付出代价的。”

“同情他家那位，不离婚简直真爱。”

“你知道什么，猫咪分傲娇模式和小甜心模式懂吗？”

“那画面太美我不敢想。”

 

#脑补一

事实上Mark开了一星期暴君mode，而Eduardo被迫甜心版本上线。

 

#脑补二

Mark的小甜心撒娇模式开启，Eduardo惊恐之下安装了话唠小蜘蛛插件。

 

#脑补三

猫尾play没有下过线。

 

#下星期

BOSS接受了这个交易——

换Eduardo精灵装一星期，我帮你开发新系统。

 

Fin.


End file.
